In my veins
by Valen Axford Carstairs
Summary: Has entrado en mi sin tocar la puerta, y ahora estas diciéndome que te vas... pero yo no quiero dejarte ir. Nunca lo quise. - Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Marzo "Carlisle & Esme" del foro "Sol de Medianoche".


**Disclaimer: **La Saga Twilight y todo lo relacionado a ella (incluyendo desde sus personajes hasta la banda sonora en peliculas) pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

_Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Marzo "Carlisle &amp; Esme" del foro "Sol de Medianoche"._

* * *

La carta llegó tres semanas después de la última vez que la vio, Carlisle la leyó solo en su despacho, sintiéndose terriblemente mal... de nuevo.

_Carlisle:_

_Quiero que sepas que estoy pensando en el olvido, que estoy comenzando el camino de regreso a mi seguridad. Admito que odio volver sobre mis propios pasos buscando que desaparezcas de mi mente, aun más cuando siempre pensé que mi seguridad eran tus brazos, pero no quiero salirme de este sendero, y es por eso que te estoy evitando. No quiero verte, porque verte significa ver todas tus promesas rotas a nuestros pies, esa brecha que nos separará de ahora en más._

_Esta será mi última carta hacia ti, solo espero que a mi subconsciente no le lleve demasiado tiempo olvidar tu dirección. Admito que cuando me pierdo en las noches, sigo terminando frente a la puerta de tu casa, porque eres lejos la única definición de "hogar" que pude adoptar, y ahora mi corazón esta decepcionado de mi misma también. Y si te soy sincera, he querido tocar tu timbre más de una vez, aun cuando ni siquiera se si estas allí, si sigues allí..._

_Rompe esta carta luego de leerla, así comenzará el olvido. Así me liberarás de mi infierno, para mandarme a otro peor, pero ya no importa. No quiero armar más a devolverte todas las piezas y a dejarte solo como me lo has pedido. _

_Lamento haber entrado sin tocar, pero al menos ahora estoy diciéndote que me voy._

_Adios, Carlisle._

_Esme._

No "tu Esme", solo Esme, y entonces se preguntó, ¿alguna vez había sido completamente suya? La sentía así cuando la abrazaba, cuando probaba sus labios o simplemente cuando sostenía aquellas manos entre las suyas. Era algo tan mágico, saber que un ángel así solo puede mirarte así, aunque seas el peor demonio en vida.

Hubiese aceptado perder todo en su vida, con tal de conservar a Esme. El ser conocido por todos, ser querido por todos, su auto, su dinero... aceptaría quedarse sin nada, pero conservar a Esme. Entonces tendría todo. Pero ahora, el vacío se incrementaba con cada segundo que pasaba. Su ausencia era cada vez más notoria, y eso dolía como el infierno.

El rubio dio vueltas por su despacho, sosteniendo la carta en su mano mientras la tarde comenzaba a caer. ¿Como se supone que él podría olvidarla? Si dormido aun podía sentirla en sus brazos, y cuando se daba cuenta de que no estaba, sentía frío. ¿Como destruiría esa carta? No quería olvidarla, pero ella tiene razón, esto dolía.

¿Como fue capaz de encerrarlos en esta situación? Ahora él la había perdido y solo quedaban los recuerdos que ya se había cansado de revivir. No parecía ella misma en los recuerdos, no solo porque luego de meses su cabello estaba más largo y su figura más delgada, como había podido observar durante muchas tardes cuando pasaba frente al café en el que Esme trabajaba. Parecía una sombra lejana, un fantasma, quizás porque su mente no podía con esa belleza.

Miró su reloj, en una media hora Esme saldría de trabajar. Pensó en ir a buscarla, y casi sin darse cuenta comenzó a caminar en dirección a la cafetería donde sabía que la encontraría.

Decidió que la música lo acompañara al igual que el viento de invierno, entonces reprodujo la última canción que escuchó junto a Esme. Su letra era dolorosamente real para Carlisle, pero no podía dejar de escucharla. Como un niño, quería encontrar una parte de ella allí.

_Oh, you're in my veins_

_And I cannot get you out._

_Oh, you're all I taste,_

_At night inside of my mouth._

_Oh, you run away,_

_Cause I am not what you found._

_Oh, you're in my veins_

_And I cannot get you out._

Miró hacia adentro en la cafetería, el aire abandonó sus pulmones, congelándose al hacer contacto con el ambiente, cuando pudo distinguirla entre las sombras de las mesas. Ya todos se habían ido, seguramente Esme se ofreció a quedarse hasta tarde a limpiar.

Se quedó allí más de un segundo, hasta que decidió que ya era hora de que entrara. Apenas lo hizo, el llamador de ángeles alertó a Esme que alguien había entrado, y Carlisle quiso reír ante la ironía del nombre de aquel objeto.

Sus miradas se cruzaron y casi se pudo sentir el cambio en el ambiente. El silencio flotó entre ambos hasta que Carlisle expuso la carta, y todos los pensamientos de ambos fueron hacia ese trozo de papel.

-No la has roto.-Fue lo primero que pensó Esme, e inevitablemente dijo.

-No quiero romperla.-Contestó Carlisle, con su voz en el tono de siempre: sereno. Esme frunció el ceño ante eso.

-Bueno, ya has roto tus promesas, ¿que es un pedazo de papel contra eso?-Preguntó, cruzando sus brazos buscando fuerzas en lo que se abrazaba a si misma. Había planeado olvidarlo, estaba comenzando a hacerlo, entonces él aparece allí, y todo vuelve a ser como al principio.

-Esme, ¿podríamos hablar civilizadamente? Me gustaría tener la oportunidad de explicarme.

-Deja de hablar así.-Pidió la castaña con sus ojos cerrados, le daba la impresión de que esas palabras elegantes la harían hacer cosas estúpidas sin darse cuenta... de nuevo. Era todo lo que el británico necesitaba para tener a alguien a sus pies, y lo había usado tantas veces que Esme no podía dejar de pensar en que Carlisle la veía como a un numero. ¿La numero 37? ¿La 52? Quizás estaba exagerando, pero es lo que sucede cuando alguien te decepciona, a veces lo que más duele es tu propia imaginación.

-Esme...

-Adelante.-Murmuró. Si ella se había expresado en su carta, él merecía poder explicarse también. Era lo justo, dado que no le había permitido hablar antes.

Carlisle intentó tomar sus manos, pero Esme no le permitiría demasiado. Suspiró antes de hablar.

-Lo siento-Comenzó-, siento haberte apartado así de mi vida. Sé que te prometí muchas cosas y al final todo resulto diferente, pero...

-Estas evitando lo importante.-Le interrumpió Esme.-Si, volviste a Londres sin decírmelo, te quedaste allí unos meses... tienes a tu familia allá, eso no me molestó en absoluto. Lo que me molestó fue... lo que hiciste mientras estabas lejos de mi.

Carlisle volvió a suspirar. No sabía muy bien a que intentaba jugar al apartar eso de su charla, era obvio que hablarían sobre Catherine. ¡Y como para restarle importancia! Carlisle le había pedido a Esme comenzar una relación formal, y justo entonces su padre le llama porque su abuelo muere y termina en un tipo de relación romántica con una vieja amiga de su infancia.

Él y Cath habían sido mejores amigos desde siempre, ella fue su primer amor y también su primer beso. Cuando volvió a verla, _algo _se encendió en su interior. Pero cuando descubrió a Esme en el umbral de la puerta de la sala mientras besaba a Catherine, se dio cuenta de que lo que sentía por ella era muchísimo más fuerte, y se odió a si mismo por no notarlo antes. Por dejarla ir, por no valorarla.

-Lo siento.-Se disculpó de nuevo, esta vez con más sinceridad.-Admito que cuando volví a ver a Cath, algo hizo _clic _entre nosotros. Aun así, nada de lo que sentí con ella se compara a lo que siento contigo.

Esme negó con la cabeza.

-No lo entiendes, no puedes entenderlo-Sus ojos se humedecieron.-, porque yo nunca te habría hecho algo así.

Carlisle intentó acercarse aun más, pero Esme continuó apartándose.

-¿Tienes idea de lo que es sentir como alguien te va empujando fuera de su vida poco a poco y no poder hacer nada?-Cuestionó, matando a Carlisle con esa mirada tan herida que poseía en esos momentos.-Dejaste de llamar, dejaste de escribirme... pensé que algo te había pasado y cometí la mayor locura por amor de mi vida-Sostuvo su cabeza con sus manos-: Abandoné todo aquí, Carlisle, y fui a buscarte, ¡y tan pronto llegó te veo con otra mujer!-Sus manos se apretaron en puños.-Entonces supe que era lo que te mantenía tan ocupado como para no hablarme, y mi viaje me pareció la mayor ridiculez del mundo. Debí saber que estas cosas solo terminan bien en libros.

Carlisle ladeó su cabeza en lo que Esme suspiraba. Se acercó a ella, evitando sus rechazos y enmarcó su rostro, fue entonces cuando ella notó que estaba llorando. Evitó la mirada del rubio, avergonzada de sus lágrimas, como siempre.

-Ojala pudieras saber lo mucho que te he pensado últimamente.-Susurró él, acariciando sus mejillas.-¿Me creerías si te digo que siempre que paso por aquí me quedo observándote, no importa que tan fría se sienta mi piel y tan rota mi alma?

-Ya no creeré nada de lo que digas.-Murmuró Esme en respuesta, sin contacto visual. Las lágrimas seguían cayendo por sus mejillas, y Carlisle se odio a si mismo aun más de lo que se había odiado durante todo este tiempo.

Esme era un chica sumamente feliz, aun con lo mal que el destino la había tratado. Carlisle admiraba como con la vida que llevaba, podía sonreír con tanta facilidad. Sonreír de verdad. Últimamente, había notado que la sonrisa que le regalaba a los clientes era falsa, que sus ojos lucían cansados y que su delgadez ya se tornaba preocupante.

La primera vez que la vio llorar fue esa tarde en la sala de la casa de sus padres, ese fue el momento en el que rompió el corazon de aquella preciosa chica que supo ser suya. Rompió su corazón, borró su sonrisa y dio inicio a esa depresión que ahora la consumía totalmente y la volvía una sombra peor que la de sus recuerdos. Él había causado eso, había hecho pedazos un corazon noble que supo como amarlo y hacerlo feliz. Había dejado todo por algo temporal y frío, y ya no podía regresar a atrás.

-Esme...

-Carlisle, ya no quiero oírte.-Murmuró, apartando sus lágrimas.-Quiero que te vayas.

-Quisiera...

-No quiero seguir escuchándote.-Intentó sonar dura a pesar del llanto. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le había dado a Carlisle su corazón? Ahora él se lo había roto y debía soportar esa tristeza todos los días, porque el olvido total jamas llegaba. Incluso la cosa más estúpida desencadenaba un recuerdo, y todo volvía a empezar. Hubiese deseado no amar jamás, o quizás solo no haberlo amado nunca a él.

Cerró sus ojos y se apartó, quería que todo se detuviera, que todo se borrara.

Solo eran cosas que dolían.

Lentamente, sintió como dos brazos comenzaron a rodearla. Se sentía tan pequeña en esos momentos que, como ya se esperaba, apenas sintió aquel contacto se quebró por completo.

-Lo que me escribiste... Dios, ¡ha sido tan hermoso!-Susurró Carlisle en su cabello.-Escribes de una manera preciosa, ¿entiendes que no puedo romper la carta, aun si me voy en este momento?

Se imaginó a su Esme escribiendo esa carta, atormentada con todos esos sentimientos horribles al que el la había expuesto. Se sintió como si al irse a Londres la hubiera abandonado en la oscuridad, y lo peor es que quizás le había hecho aún más daño. Se arrepentía tanto de todo el daño que le había dicho.

-No quise causarte este daño.-Se sinceró.-La verdad, era la menor de mis intenciones. No te mereces esto y yo... lo siento tanto.-Su voz comenzaba a sonar algo quebrada, comenzaba a sonar algo real. Esme no pudo evitar prestar atención a sus palabras.-_Has entrado en mi sin tocar la puerta, y ahora estas diciéndome que te vas_... pero yo no quiero dejarte ir, Esme.-Profundizó el abrazo.-Nunca lo quise.

Esme recordó como él la sostuvo por el brazo cuando se disponía a abandonar Londres sin siquiera escucharlo, la escena del beso seguía en su mente, por lo que simplemente se zafó de su agarre sin mirarlo y se fue.

Sus palabras parecían reales, pero, ¿debía creerlas?

Intentó apartarse de él, entonces se encontró con su mirada azul cielo, dolorosamente triste. El dilema se profundizaba más por cada segundo que pasaba. ¿Podía volver a confiar en él? ¿Debía escuchar a su cabeza o a su corazón?

Carlisle leyó la confusión en los ojos verdes de su amada, entonces no pudo contenerse y plantó un beso en los labios de la castaña. Notó que Esme comenzaba a responderle, entonces la abrazó aun más hacia si, la quería tan cerca de él como pudiera.

Se separaron en el momento justo en el que afuera comenzaba a nevar.

-Si esta es la última vez que nos vemos, quiero recordarte tanto como pueda.-Susurró el rubio.-Aun si luego me duele todo mi ser al saber que no podré tenerte así de nuevo.

Ella lo observó, sin saber que decir.

-Adios, Esme.-Murmuró Carlisle, decidiéndose a dejarla ir.

Cuando llegó a la puerta, y el llamador de ángeles sonó al abrirla, se volteó.

-Muy pocas personas tienen la posibilidad de amar, más pocas aun tener el privilegio de ser correspondidas en el amor. Yo soy de esos pocos afortunados, y soy más afortunado aun: a mi me amó un ángel.-Respiró profundamente-Supo hacerme sentir como uno, aun cuando no acaricié su alma ni una sola vez. Pude verlo bailar, pude oírlo reír, pude oírlo cantar... incluso lo escuché llorar, lo cual es la peor agonía que pude conocer. Amar a un ángel es aun más especial que amar a un humano, pero fui demasiado idiota como para notarlo, y ahora ese ángel ya no volverá a ser mío. Y el recuerdo de lo que perdí me dolerá siempre, ¿pero sabes algo, Esme? Nunca haré nada contra ese dolor, porque será lo único que me recuerde lo que alguna vez tuve. No romperé esta carta, y no voy a olvidarte. Pero tu eres libre, _mi __ángel_. Y si te soy sincero, espero que me olvides. Te mereces algo mucho mejor que yo.

Y se fue, cerrando aquella puerta, marcando el final del camino en el olvido. Ahora el infierno había dejado de doler, pero Esme no se conformaría con esa paz.

Esa noche, el único sonido distinguible en el departamento de Carlisle Cullen era otra vez aquella deprimente canción.

-_No, I cannot get you_...-Terminó tristemente, antes de que toda la estancia fuera invadida por un silencio tan profundo que Carlisle escuchó que alguien estaba en la puerta incluso antes de que tocaran el timbre.

Se apresuró hacia ella y la abrió, para quedarse sin palabras nuevamente.

-¿Es demasiado tarde?-Preguntó Esme, en ese tono inocente ante el cual Carlisle habría reído en cualquier otra ocasión.

No respondió, simplemente la empujo dentro de un abrazo. Deseaba sentirla así de cerca para siempre.

-Lo siento.-Repitió, Esme lo ignoró y ocupó su boca con la suya. Ya habían pasado por muchas disculpas, y quería dejar de escucharlo tan abatido.

Nunca lo había oído cantar, casi agradeció que las paredes fueran tan delgadas,_ solo esa vez_.

Sonrió contra los labios de él y se separó.

-Te amo.-Murmuró, acariciando sus cabellos.

-Y yo te amo a ti, de una forma inexplicable.-Respondió, jalándola hacia dentro de la casa, recreando aquel beso quese dieron hace segundos.

Se tambalearon hacia el sillón sin separar sus labios.

-Cantas muy bien.-Murmuró Esme, cuando ambos se sentaron.

El rubio negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

-Ni la mitad de bien que lo haces tú.-Besó su nariz, Esme sonrió.

-Canta la canción de nuevo.-Suplicó ella, tomando la mano de Carlisle para jugar con sus dedos.

-Es algo triste-Carlisle hizo una mueca.-, y ya no me siento así.

-Canta el estribillo.-Los ojos de Esme brillaron.

Carlisle rió ligeramente y decidió cumplir su deseo y cantarle un poco más, aunque el siempre crea que su voz es horrible.

-_Everything is dark, It's more than you can take. But you catch a glimpse of sunlight.-_Tomó el mentón de Esme.-_Shining, shining down on your face. Your face, oh your face._

Esme se inclinó a besarlo, sin dejar que continúe.

-_Te llevo en mis venas_...-Murmuró él, separándose ligeramente.

Esme sonrió.

-..._Y no te puedo sacar_.-Terminó por él, acariciando sus cabellos.

Ese fue uno de los primeros momentos con Esme en los que sentía ese "para siempre" sin necesidad de palabras. Fue cuando estaba seguro de que la amaría por siempre.

* * *

**N/A: **La canción del fic se llama "In my veins" y pertenece a Andrew Belle.

**Hace rato que tengo escrito esto pero nunca termina de convencerme. Pero bueno, quisiera subirlo para ya poder dejar de oir esta canción :P**

**¿Reviews?**

**¡Bye!**


End file.
